


Repairs

by Vali_West



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Crying During Sex, M/M, PWP, Sensory Overload
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 02:46:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6452392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vali_West/pseuds/Vali_West
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky's drenched hair was pressed against the back of his neck and shoulders, sweat dripping down his back and writhing between his shoulder blades. His hands at least released the white torn sheets and instead clutched at Steve's abdomen. The skin beneath his grasp begins to bruise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repairs

“H-hah, _Steve_...”

Large hands wound up the Winter Soldier's body, seeking and claiming with every brush of Steve's fingers. His nails scraped against the harsh lines of muscle and sleek shadows of the subtle dips and curves of his body. Calloused fingertips pressed into the skin, toned with time, massaging into the flesh shallowly.

Bucky's hands sought the bedsheets beneath Steve's body, his hands winding around the soft fabric and tugging – tugging upwards. The flimsy thin cloth tore under his faux left hand, ripping upwards.

“ _Steve_ ,” Bucky whispered again, as if a mantra, as if it were the only word that mattered. He shifted his hips, a brief and experimental movement, and a quiet gasp slipped from his mouth. The solid heat rolled up his spine at the extra contact.

“James- _Bucky_ ,” Steve rasped, his head falling back against the plush pillow beneath him. “Christ, d-darlin', you're-”

Bucky's drenched hair was pressed against the back of his neck and shoulders, sweat dripping down his back and writhing between his shoulder blades. His hands at least released the white torn sheets and instead clutched at Steve's abdomen. The skin beneath his grasp begins to bruise.

And Steve moves on his own accord and catches Bucky off guard – he rolls his hips upwards, gently, and Bucky cries out. The sound tears from his throat and echoes from the walls. He throws his head back, a small choking sound emitting from his bite-swollen lips.

“Fuck-” He chokes. “O-oh- _fuck_.”

There are tears in Bucky's eyes and it's so good, it's just so fucking good, it's too _much_ -

Now Steve's hands travel to the center of Bucky's chest. His skin feels feverishly hot, and his torso his heaving with every inhale. His fingers trace his pectorals and his curved collarbones. There are thick scars, deep and pale, that blemish his flesh. One resides beneath a left rib, disappearing behind his back.

“Do it again,” Bucky pleads with him, his voice soft and hoarse and already so torn.

Steve obeys.

He captures Bucky's flushed lips with his, and Bucky sobs into his mouth. Steve begins to set a steady pace of this, watching as Bucky falls apart. Bucky clutches to Steve like he's his only lifeline, his arms wrapping around his larger body in a frail attempt to stable himself as his entire world is rocked off its axis.

Bucky shouts out in overwhelming pleasure and perhaps a touch of pain, and he buries his head into the crook of Steve's neck. Steve can feel the tears that had burned fresh in Bucky's eyes begin to trickle down his own throat.

“You're doing so good,” Steve pants out, holding his sides with a gentle yet commanding grip. His skin feels sticky and clammy beneath his fingers. “So good, Bucky, so good.”

“Don't stop-” Bucky cries out, “St-Steve, _Steven_ -!”

His strength allows Steve to lift Bucky by his hips, catching Bucky by surprise as his member slides halfway out of his body, and suddenly, he brings him downwards with an upwards thrust.

Bucky howls. His body collapses against Steve's, his muscles gone slack and weak, and Steve catches him. The weight of his lover against his own body makes him lay back down again, holding him close to his body, two sweat-slicked forms pressed tight against one another.

“'s so good, 's so good,” Bucky moans against his skin, delirious and wrought. Spittle drips from the corners of his mouth, smearing across Steve's flesh.

“I love you,” Steve whispers hoarsely.

“God, I- I love you so much, I'm sorry, I-I'm so sorry-”

“Shh...” Steve murmurs, sliding his hands from Bucky's hips to his back, where he rubs soothingly. “Shh, shh...”

Bucky shakily raises himself with trembling arms – even his metal one is shaking – and kisses him hard on the mouth. He's desperate and starved, and Steve can tell. He's writhing and he's moaning, sending sound waves down Steve's throat.

And it's only when Bucky begins to calm, when his body begins to relax against the thick hard muscle so deep inside of him, when Steve suddenly raises him turns him over onto his back. Bucky opens his mouth to gasp, but Steve begins to pound into him, in and out, it's a scream that leaves his mouth.

He's crying out and stuttering over broken words, he's holding onto Steve as tight as he can, he's raising his legs to tuck around his waist to get more of it, more, more, _more_ -

He's chasing every thrust, he's recoiling from each harsh movement with a deep low groan, he's feeling the harsh burn inside of him. It's filling him to the brim, it's pounding into that one spot- that one _place_ -

Steve is panting, chanting 'James, James, _Bucky_ -' with each thrust, sweat dripping from his body and mixing with Bucky's.

Steve can feel him tense beneath him, he can watch his pupils blowing wide, his lips forming unspoken begs, his eyes pleading him to never stop.

Bucky's cock is smearing fluid onto his abdomen, against hard toned muscle. Steve grabs for it greedily, his hand tightening around it before he begins to jerk it hard and fast, his hand working in a blur.

Bucky's head tosses back again, his chest arching upwards. His hair drags across the mattress with every pound, his hands falling to land on either side of his head. His eyes roll upwards as he releases, a deep, guttural, long moan falling from his lips as he comes.

Steve finishes deep inside of him, grunting with each hard, solid thrust into him. Weakly, Bucky leans upwards, watching in exhausted fascination as Steve withdraws his cock slowly, and he can feel hot liquid trickling between his thighs.

Bucky falls back against the bed, the sounds of his hoarse pants filling the room. Steve kisses the center of his chest and holds him close to his body. He strokes him slowly, gently, trying to ease him into a state of relaxation. Bucky moves to his side and presses against Steve's body, all sticky and warm and large and _there_.

And as Bucky's eyes close and his senses turn to naught, he can hear a soft murmur, a small whisper.

“ _I love you_.”


End file.
